Sports Store
by KittyKatTerra
Summary: A new store is in town...again! Why Is Ino in a shady store? Find out now! Ino/Shika Can be read alone


So here we go! Another wonderful random story. Just like many of my others, it seems innapropriate until the very end. Which My friends call me a mad genius. It makes me happy!

* * *

Her face grew red as she entered the store, the dim lights hiding her blushing face and nervous expression. She quickly ran to the back, trying to avoid the curious stares and questioning looks. She looked around the quiet room, while grunts and groans could be heard from the show that was on T.V. She found what she was looking for and quickly grabbed two. She hurried to the cash register and groaned in annoyance as she noticed the person who was the cashier. And here she thought she could get away with this. She groaned and set the objects on the counter. She looked into the dull smug eyes of the new member in Team Kakashi. Sai, the one who never kept his mouth shut. Sai, the one who called Naruto dickless in public. Damn, curse her luck. He looked at her items and smirked.

"I guess you and Lazy needed some enjoyment." He remarked smirking. Ino's face grew pinker than Sakura's hair. She hit him upside the head.

"Shut up Sai!" She yelled then looked away. Sai chuckled and scanned the items in front of him and put them in a paper bag. He grinned as he handed it to her.

"Have fun you two!" He chirped happily and waved as she left the store. Ino continued to blush as she took the dark damp alleyways home. She hid in the shadows until she arrived at her boyfriend's house. She grabbed the spare key that was under the cactus and opened the door. She looked around and set the items on the table and walked to her boyfriends room. She opened the door and walked over to his bed were he lied sleeping. She shook him gently whispering in his ear.

"Wake up sleepy head. I brought something for us to play with." She giggled lightly. Shikamaru then looked at her, his eyes blinking, trying to dispel the sleepiness. He took the hand she offered and sat up. She motioned for him to wait for her and went to retrieve the items that she had purchased. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the logo on the brown bag. He frowned at the grinning girl and shook his head.

"Troublesome." He muttered and lied back on the bed. She nudged him again, more forcefully this time.

"You promised we could do this! I've been waiting forever!" She whined, shaking Shikamaru even harder. Shikamaru held up his hand in defeat and turned back to look at her. Her eyes were filled with excitement and joy.

"Did anyone see you with those things?" He asked hesitantly. Ino's face grew red once again and she looked away blushing.

"Sai was the clerk. I didn't have much of a choice." She whispered. Shikamaru sighed again and muttered his catch phrase. "Troublesome." Ino looked at her boyfriend who was taking forever to get out of bed and hissed. He looked at her, his eyebrows raised and shook his head.

"Relax. We aren't really in a rush." He murmured. Ino looked at him and an evil grin appeared on her face. She quickly left the room and silently went to a friend's house. Ten minutes later she reappeared at the lazy jounin's place of residence and walked into his room, a smug content look upon her face. Shikamaru looked at her; curious of where she had went to. She just shook her head, grabbed the items, and pulled her boyfriend out of the house. Shika looked at the clouds as they walked, not realizing that they were headed to a very public place. When they arrived, Shikamaru looked up and glared at the sight before him. There, on the grassy field, were all the rookie members from the old days. Naruto, Sakura, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and everyone else. He looked at Ino and glared once again.

"I didn't realized you wanted this whole affair known." He hissed. Ino looked at him, the evil grin back on her face.

"That was before you decided to take forever to get out of bed. Besides, we're just teaching you how to handle the new balls I got for you. After all you needed a new pair." Ino chuckled. Shikamaru's face grew red as her words registered through his mind. Everyone started laughing and Ino looked at them confused. She just shook her head and reached into the brown bag and pulled out a pair of white soccer balls.

"Who's ready for a game of soccer?" She yelled, pumping her fist in the air. Everyone followed suit and got into two teams. Soon Sai joined and and all awkwardness soon dissipated. Ino had used some moves that she had seen on the television in the sports store and smiled as everyone got into the good mood. She then thought about what she had said that had made everyone laugh. Her face grew red as she realized the implications and kicked the ball so hard, it hit Sai in the balls and caused him to fall over in agony. She walked over grinning.

"That was for corrupting the innocent minds of Konoha Citizens." She hissed and continued on with the game. In the end Shikamaru's team won and Naruto's lost. Lol

__

I no own Naruto no matter how much I would love to. Sadly all can do is write funny and amusing storied just for my empty soul to be filled. *cries in corner* Well please review!


End file.
